A StubornGirl Like Me Cud Nvr Fol For Some1 Like U
by junseoblover
Summary: Again :D This fanfic is not mine. I just really wanted to download it because of wanting to download it. Thanks to the OWNER.
1. Chapter 1

" Yah! Its Mi Young."

"Did you hear? She rejected one of the kingka's!"

"Really? What did she do?"

"She slapped him and threw her books at him!"

I let out a sigh as I was at my locker. It been like this every since middle school after I blew a fuse during class. It was all Yun's fault! She wanted to see me angry and now I have the rep of being the cool and tough. As much as I love Yun,there's days where I wonder why I'm friends with her.

While I was putting my things away,I heard someone calling my name.

"Mi Young!" A voice shouted as I felt a tug at my arm.

"What is it Yun?" I asked turning to face her as she was grinning like a mad-man." Should I worry?".

Yun just kept grinning as she twirled and held two small pieces of paper in my face.

" Mi Young! Look! I got us tickets to Beast's concert also with the signing afterwards!" She told me jumping up and down with excitement.

"Beast? That annoying boy group? The one were almost every single girl in the school love to death next to Shinee and MBALQ? Tch why are you dragging me along?" I asked having a bored look on my face as I closed my locker.

"Cause Mi Young. I'm going to turn you into a B2uty! Then you'll be like us,supporting our oppa's! It will be fun!" Yun said as she was smiling.

I stared at her with annoyance as I rolled my eyes.

"B2uty? What the hell is that? Some type of title or something?"I asked Yun who frown at me.

"Come on Mi Young! Please,this could be my chance to meet Kikwang oppa!" Yun told me giving a puppy-dog look.

I looked away as I was debating it in my head."If I don't go,she'll bug me about it. If I go..I'll have to endure hours of screaming fans"I thought before giving in.

"Fine,but just this one time!" I told Yun as I headed home.

While we were walking home,we stopped to get something to drink at the local cafe that been our meeting place since we became friends.

"Mi Young,why do you hate Beast? I mean you still never gave me a good reason!"Yun asked pouting as I just rolled my eyes.

"The reason I hate them is cause i do"I told her taking a sip of my white hot chocolate. I notice Yun give me the _" oh really?" _look.

"Mi Young,your so weird! How can you not like them? They're so handsome,talented,and just simply amazing!"Yun said going to her rant on Beast,which were mostly pointing out traits of the boys,mostly Kikwang.

"Yun,do you listen to yourself sometime?" I told her checking my phone."Aish I gotta go. Umma gonna kill me if i'm not home"I told head heading out. As I was leaving I hear Yun shout at me.

"Don't forget! Its this saturday night!"

When I go home,I headed straight to my room and locked my door.

"Chuu! I can't believe it! I'm going to see them! I can't wait!" I said dancing around my room as I changed into house clothes. After pressing shuffle on my computer Beast was playing.

"Yah! He's voice is so smooth and wonderful!" I said to myself as I was hugging my pillow and stared at my poster of Beast. The song Beautiful was playing in the background.

As the song was playing I hid my face in my pillow. I feel like a two-face person! Here I am,squealing and grinning about meeting Beast,while at times I'm "_hating__"_ them.

"On the outside to everyone, I'm a stubborn cool girl who _"hates"_ Beast. While in reality I'm just a lovesick stubborn girl whos inlove with them,mostly _Him._" I thought sighing as I stared at Yoseob. I slowly became lost at my thoughts.

"Even if I met them,what are the chances that we could be together?" I thought sighing as I answer my own question." Its a million to one".

It was Saturday evening. I was looking over myself in the mirror.

"Ok Mi Young,dress nice,but not to the point where Yun will notice"I told myself smiling at my outfit,which was cute yet simple. A simple grey t-shirt under a black with white design short-sleeve hoodie vest. Adding cuteness with the simple is a ruffly frilly black skirt with a grey line at the bottom. After I finish putting my black and white arm-warmers and necklace on, I hear umma calling me.

"Yah! What?" I called down as Yun was downstairs waving.

"Hi Mi Young,ready to see Beast!" She said grinning as I was putting my black socks on and grabbing my grey boots.

"Tch,not really" I mutter standing up and looked at my friend. Yun was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt that had a grey rabbit on the front and a black jeans. I cursed in my head that i should change,but Yun was already pulling me out of the house.

Yun was too busy to notice my annoyed expression as she was talking to other "B2uty" about the concert.

"Aish,pabo fans. I think I lost hearing in my ears"I mutter as I walked away from the I was far away,I started smiling.

"Chu~ That was amazing! I can't believe I saw Hyunseung dance like that! And Yoseob singing that note! Aish! I was so close to blowing my cover!" I thought in my fan mode.

After I let out a sigh and started walking,I bumped into someone.

"Ah! Sorry!" I told them and gasped at who I knocked down. "Y-Yoseob?" I said shocked as he looked at me and had a scared look.

"Yah! Quiet! I can't get caught!"He told me as I sat there amazed. Yoseob looked at me and tilt his head." Are you alright? I didn't hurt a fan,did I?"

I regain my senses and glared at him. "Yah? A fan? I'm not a fan. Infact I hate you and Beast" I told him frowning. "What am I saying? No its not true Yoseob oppa!" I thought as I notice Yoseob shocked face.

"You..hate us?" He repeated slowly and was watching my every movement. Before I could even respond,Yoseob grabbed my wrist and dragged me on the stage where the other members were.

After a couple minutes,I was standing on stage confused as the members where talking to one another.

"Hey! Who's that?"

"Isn't that Mi Young?"

"She's a B2uty?"

"Why is she here?"

Those were the questions I kept hearing as I heard Yun's voice. She was on the stage trying to get me."Mi Young,What did you do?"She asked as I mouthed " I don't know".

Soon the memebers returned and Yoseob grabbed the mic.

"Hello Everyone! I would like you to meet this girl!" he said pointing at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I thought blushing abit as he asked if anyone knew me.

Knowing my luck,they shouted my name.

"Thank you for the name~" Dongwoon said smiling at the crowd,creating a small squeal from the fans.

"Mhm, So Mi Young...you "_hate_" us?" Yoseob asked as I felt every single fan glaring holes into my back.

"Y-Yeah! What are you gonna do about it Gaki? Force me to like you annoying pabo's?" I said putting on a smirk while i was freaking out in my head. " Neee? What the hell are you doing? Your making it worse for yourself pabo!" I thought seeing Yoseob giving me a devilish grin,making me feel weak in the knees.

"Oh, very simple. I'll make you fall in love with us,and make you fall for me~".

"Wae?" I said as everyone was quiet.

"You hear me. As of right now, Beast is going to make you be a B2uty!" Yoseob said as the others nodded.

"This wasn't the type of meeting I had in mind" I thought as I walked over to Yun,before we were being dragged to a dressing room.

"What have I gotten myself into"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ne? So you were a B2uty! But why did you hide it?"Yun asked me looking up from her phone.

I bit my lip as I looked away. We came back to my house as I told Yun everything,after I made her promise not to tell now she claims I need to buy her a new cell charm. Well it was the only thing to make sure she's keep her promise.

"I hid it cause..I didn't want everyone to know about my true side"I said lying abit." I can't tell her my true reason..not yet"I thought as I saw Yun give me the"_what the heck?" _look. "Hey! It was your fault! " I said glaring at her.

"Wae? What on earth did I do?" Yun said rising a brow as I pouted.

"Your the one who made me take this rep! All cause you wanted to see me mad!"I told her frowning.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten so mad" Yun said as I threw a pillow at her." Hey! Look,maybe this is a second chance! You get to hang out with Beast tomorrow!" Yun said as I was just in deep thought.

"Look all I'm saying is,maybe this..could help you somehow"She said getting up to leave."I'm going to get ready for bed. Night Mi Young"She said going to the guest room.

"Maybe she's right...Ughhhh Yun why do you have to be so mature at times!"I thought and sat on my bed.I looked at my phone as a message appear.

_To: Mi Young_

_From: Yoseob_

_Ello~ Don't forget our playdate tomorrow~ We'll come and get you~_

_Ps: You better hope you don't get me :3_

"What have I gotten myself into"I mutter as I replayed the scene of how this started in my head.

_-few hours back-_

_I was sitting in a chair as five handsome guys were staring at me. Yun was beside me,but she was staring at Kikwang,who was enjoying the glances before I elbow her side._

_"Yah,quit gawking at your bias and let's go"I said standing up as I was stopped._

_"Sorry,no can do. We can't have an anti-beast fan at any cost" Dongwoon said as I stared at him._

_"Wae? Its my choice to like or hate you guys! You can't change it!"I said being annoyed._

_"True,but we just can't risk you creating something that could hurt us" Hyunseung told me as I blinked._

_"Like what? A anti-Beast blog?"I said rolling my eyes as they nodded.__ "Why would I do that? Thats a waste of time and stupid. Just cause I hate you guys,doesn't mean I would do that." I said crossing my arms. " Plus I'm really a fan,I'm just being a pabo girl and won't admit that I'm inlove!" I thought._

_The group was talking to one another as I notice Yoseob giving me a smile. "K-Keep it together Mi Young!" I told myself as what I hear just shocked me._

_"Tomorrow you'll spend a day with Beast!"._

_"W-What? Hell no! I'm not wasting a day on you jerks!"I shouted as Yun cover my mouth and spoke for me._

_"She'll do it! I'll come along so she won't run away" She told them as I remove her hand._

_"Yah! Your doing this to get close to Kikwang!" I shouted as Yun shrugged. _

_" Yeah,but its also for you"._

_Before I could speak Yoseob grabbed my hands and was close._

_"Yah~ Mi Young,please? Who know's you'll like us. Please?" He asked softly using his aegiyo on me._

_"Wae..He's so cute,I just want to kiss him" I thought blushing a bit as I nodded,but as soon as I nodded Yoseob's aegiyo faded and a devilish smirk came to veiw._

_"Aish,girls are so easy to please. One hit of my cuteness and she's already blushing!" He said laughing as I glared._

_"Yah! What the hell? Your so different then anything the girls say about you! Your not some aegiyo prince! Your a cruel devil gaki!" I said while in my head I was heartbroken._

_"Gaki?" Doojoon asked as Hyunseung looked at his phone._

_"Hyung, it means kid in japanese. Why is she using japanese terms?" Hyunseung asked as Yun spoke._

_"Cause her mother is japanese" She said as her and Kikwang were talking to one another. "Though I haven't see this mad since middle school"._

_"What happen in middle school?" Junhyung asked rising a brow as him and Dongwoon was watching Yoseob and I have a glare contest._

_"I anger her and she just blew it,a scary day it was" Yun said giggling as I pulled her to the door. "We're leaving?"_

_I just nodded as I couldn't be there."I don't want to be around them. They're stupid,cruel,and just...let's go!" I said leaving._

_-end-_

"I can't believe it! That ruin my image of Yoseob oppa!" I thought as I hugged my pillow. " How can someone who looks so cute and sweet be a complete jerk?".

The next morning I was at the cafe with Yun who was smiling.

"Yun..can't I just go? They're not going to come. Its been two hours" I said standing up as Yun pouted.

"Mi Young,maybe their running late,remember they're idols,so they probably have work" She told me as I sat back down.

"I can't believe I'm doing this"I mutter as Yun rolled her eyes.

I was growing tired as it was almost noon and none of the Beast boys were there.

"Yah! Thats it I'm going!" I said and felt someone behind me. " Leaving so soon Mi Young?".

I turn to see the boys..dressed in normal clothes,just wearing hats and glasses. "Of course so they don't get attacked by fans" I thought as Yun clapped.

" See Mi Young! Told you they'll come!" She said smiling.

"Yeah,Yeah. Let's just get this over with" I said but was stopped by JunHyung,who held out a small bag.

"Take a pick. We decide that you'll spend two hours with each of us" He said as I blinked.

"But I have to go home at 10. So that means.." I was stopped by Yoseob rolling his eyes and speaking.

"Which means you have a full day with the person who didn't had with you today,tomorrow." He said annoyed as I glared at him.

"Cute jerk" I thought as Yun gasped. " Lucky Mi Young!"

As I picked out the objects,I was cursing at my luck while Yun made a list.

"So this is your day planned with Mi Young" She said smiling.

12pm-2pm: Doojoon

2pm-4pm: Kikwang

4pm-6pm: Junhyung

6pm-8pm: Dongwoon

8pm-10pm: Hyunseung

"W-Wait so that means...crap!" I said as Yoseob was smirking.

"You get to spend a full day with me~" He said smiling as I glared.

"Shut it Gaki"

"Make me"

As we were fighting Yun sighed."Doojoon,maybe you should take her,before things get bad"She said as Doojoon grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cafe.

" Bye Mi Young! Have fun!" Yun shouted at me as I shouted back shocked.

"W-Wait! Don't I have a say in anything with this whole ordeal?" I shouted as people were looking at me and Doojoon.

"Nope,Not really" Doojoon said chuckling as I pouted. "Come,Are we really that bad?" He asked looking at me as I looked away.

"What are we doing?"I asked as Doojoon brought me to the park. "Wae? The park?" I said as Doojoon held up a soccer ball.

"We're going to play a game~"


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at Doojoon shocked.

"Soccer? Um I'm not good!" I told him as I watched him play with the ball." Wow,he's really good. Guess it was true. Doojoon use to play soccer before being an Idol. I wonder why he stop"I thought as I dodged the ball.

"Yah! What the heck!" I shouted glaring as Doojoon had a sheepish grin.

"Sorry,its been awhile since I actually played,so I'm alittle rusty" He said laughing as I picked up the ball.

"So why?" I asked looking at Doojoon.

"Why what? Why I stop playing?" He said as I nodded and held the ball.

"Why did you stop? Didn't you love it?"I asked as Doojoon had a bittersweet look on his face.

"I stop playing because I was force to" he said as I rose a brow.

_-flashback Doojoon Pov-_

_"Yah! Pass it over here!"_

_"Heres the shot!"_

_"Goal!"_

_I watched my teamates praticed for the big game. I was sitting on the bench watching them._

_"I should be out there playing,but no! I just had to break my leg" I thought cursing at my luck._

_As the team were doing drills,I sighed and looked at my was covered in my friends writing which made me feel useless._

_"Just before the big game and to make matters worse,I was close to getting a scholarship for this game"I thought frowning as I saw the coach walking to me and sitting next to me._

_"Doojoon...maybe you should resigned from the team" he said as I stared at him shocked._

_"B-But coach! Why? My leg gonna get better and the season still going on!" I said as the couch sighed._

_"I'm sorry Doojoon,but we can't wait for you to heal. Its for the best. " He said walking away as I glared._

_"So your just gonna give up on me? I still have talent! Just watch! Just watch! You'll regret kicking me off!" I shouted as I left ingoring my friends and went home._

_"Just watch"_

_-end of flash back&Doojoon pov-_

Doojoon was sitting on the ground as I was beside him.

"So...did you get payback?" I asked rising a brow. "You don't seem like the type to do that".

Doojoon laughed and gave a grin."Well I never did. I said sorry and everything. To this day all of my friends and coach still support me. Even if its not something I thought I been doing" He said as I was amazed.

"So he never thought he be doing this. I wonder if he misses playing with he's friends"I thought smiling bit and toss the ball into the air.

"Ok soccer star,let's see what you got!"I said smirking as Doojoon smirked back at me.

"Your on".

"Man your good! I didn't think I would even manage to score a goal" I said trying to catch my breath.

Doojoon just smiled."Well I went easy on you"He told me as I pouted.

"Yah! whatever!"He said laughing as someone coughed.

"Um Hyung,Your time is up"A voice said as we looked at the owner.

"Oh. Kikwang,Its two already? Well guess our time is done!"Doojoon said smiling as I nodded and was abit shocked at what he said.

"Let's hang out again sometime Mi Young! And This time,I won't go so easy on you! Next time you'll lose!". He said smirking.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Tch whatever!" I told him smirking at him and stuck my tounge at him before Kikwang pulled me away.

"Next is Kikwang oppa...Yun's going to kill me" I thought sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

I was following Kikwang as I chuckled at a thought.

"Yun gonna kill me for being with her bias" I thought as Kikwang notice my chuckle.

"Mhm? So you do have a humor side?" he said smiling as I quickly gave him a blank look.

" Yah. Whatever,just tell me what we're doing?" I said wanting to get this over with.

As we were walking towards the mall,before we even reached the door I felt someone cling to my arm.

"Yah! Mi Young!" A voice shouted,causing people to stare.

"N-Ne? Yun! What are you doing here?" I said as Yun smiled.

"I'm here to help you become a B2uty~" She said giving me a peace sign.

After a minute of pure quiet between us three,I broke it.

"Your here to hang with Kikwang,aren't you?" I said bluntly as Yun pulled me to the side.

"Nee~ Mi Young,please~ You know I've been dreaming about this since he was AJ!" Yun whisper pouting.

"I thought your helping me become a fan?" I said smirking at Yun looked away annoyed.

"What's the point,if your already a fan? Its no fun"Yun said as I rolled my eyes.

"Pleassse Unnie! Please!" Yun said begging as I sighed.

" Yah! Yah! Whatever" I said annoyed and walked to the mall as Yun waked over to Kikwang,where the two started talking.

I looked at them and rose a brow. "Since when were they friendly?" I thought shrugging my shoulders as we begin to walk around the mall.

"...I knew this would happen" I mutter as I was sitting on a bench looking at my phone. " I'm always the third wheel"" I said as I losted Yun and Kikwang in the crowd. I waited to text Yun to have her tell me her and Kikwang are at the movies.

"Yah! If I knew this would have happen I would have left!" I said standing up. I was walking towards the exit as I saw a cafe. "Mhm.. maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a sweet " I thought walking in.

"Wah~ Its so cute" I thought taking a seat and browsing the menu. "Y-Yah,so many choices" I said amazed at the offer of different types of sweets. "What should I get?"

"The strawberry shortcake" A voice said behind me.

"Yah! W-What the hell!" I said jumping to see Junhyung,just smirking."W-What are you doing here?"

Junhyung took the chair infront of me as he showed me his phone.

"Kikwang told me to come. He's sorry for earlier,he'll make it up"Junhyung said as I nodded.

"Its fine,plus My friend wanted to be with him,so its fine" I said calmly as I stared at my freshly brew hot chocolate. "So did you guys really want to do this? The whole _making me into a B2uty _thing?" I asked him knowing Junhyung might give me the straight answer.

"Not really,I'm just in shock as you are. I thought we wouldn't care,but Yoseob the one who kept pushing it" He said as he saw my annoyed expression when he named Yoseob."Hah,nice look. Maybe your only problem with Beast is him" Juhyung said.

"Tch, Don't get me started! How can something that looks so cute can be the devil?" I said before covering my mouth. "Yah! Why did I say that!" I thought as my face went pale.

"You like him don't you?" Junhyung said with no expression as I looked at my lap." Infact,you are a Beast fan" He said as I gritted my teeth.

"...Y-Yes" I said softly as Junhyung was quiet.

No one was talking,which was making me worry. "Is he going to tell the others? What if this gets out? What do I do!" I thought as I hear a chuckle.

"Yah,figures. Don't worry,I'm not the type to go tell everyone. I mean,Everyone has things they what to hide"He said as I felt so happy.

"..Thank you Junhyung oppa" I said smiling before blinking.

"Are you being like this cause everyone know's about you and Hara?" I asked as Junhyung threw me the "_shut up_" look.

"Your not going be telling me to break up are you,like some of the fans?" He said as I shook my head.

"No,If fact I support you two. I can understand why your fans are like that. They just want to see maybe,just maybe they have a chance with you. Yet I understand some Idols point of views on this type of topic." I said drinking my hot chocolate.

"Really?" Junhyung said in an unamused tone.

I looked at him and nodded."Yeah. You guys don't want to date,because you'll be letting your fans is if your dating someone,your fanbase goes down because your "_reachable"_ to them." I told him before explaining more,unknowing we're being listen in on.

" I kinda support the idea of Idol's being with someone. If they're what makes you happy,what makes you write wonderful songs,whats probably makes you want to work harder,just for them and your fans to see all your hard work,then you should be together."I said smiling.

"Sorry,I didn't mean to rant".

"Its fine,its nice to have someone who thinks like that"Junhyung said as I nodded.

"Um..Junhyung..do you think I could talk to you about some things?" I asked as Junhyung nodded.

"Sure,but here,just text me. Our time is up anyway"He said giving me his number as Dongwoon was walking up to us.

"Yo" Dongwoon said smiling as I nodded and waved good-bye to Junhyung.

"So I was told to take you somewhere..how about a walk by the Han's riverside?"Dongwoon said as I stared at him shocked.

"Yah! Your the first to tell me where we're going! Thank you! Now I won't feel like i'm being kidnapped!"I said smirking as Dongwoon had a confused look while Junhyung hit my head.

"Yah,Don't say stuff like that. Thats rude to tell your elders"Junhyung said walking away as Dongwoon grabbed my hand.

"Let's go Mi Young" He said.

"Oh joy another date...I get the feeling i'm doing every fan girl dream. I'm going on "_dates"_ with Beast".


	5. Chapter 5

It was starting to get alittle dark as Dongwoon and I arrived at Hans River. It was nice scenery,but what was slightly annoying me was the comments I've been hearing.

"Oh,don't they look cute?"

"Are they together?"

"So cute"

I would be fine with this if it was someone else,but...not when its Dongwoon Maknae!

"Does he even notice his holding my hand?" I thought blushing as Dongwoon was in his own little world."Y-Yah! Maknae! Let go of my hand,would you!" I shouted annoyed as Dongwoon blinked.

"Mhm? Oh sorry. I didn't want you to get lost" He said smiling as I gave him a confused look.

"Lost? why would I get lost?"I asked as Dongwoon gave me a smile. Something that make me blush abit.

"Cause,I alway get lost around here. Reason is because everything thats around here" He said pointing at some of the small shops.

"I guess so..but whats this?" I asked walking to a fence,cover in locks. A couple walked past me,cliped a lock and threw a key over the fence.

"The safest wall. Couples who think their truely inlove would put a lock on the fence and toss the key. To show their love will last." Dongwoon said as I frowned.

"Thats stupid,its not like they'll last"I said annoyed as Dongwoon just smiled.

" Oh really? Look at that couple" Dongwoon said pointing at an elderly couple smiling and laughing as they pointed at a rusty lock.

I felt my eyes soften as I gave a small smile.

" Now you know they'll last,but your right. Not every couple could be as lucky as them."Dongwoon said calmly while he watched the elderly couple with envy." I wish to have a relationship like them".

"Me too"I mutter as a image of Yoseob appear in my head."But it will never happen. This is reality,your either born lucky or not"I said bluntly as Dongwoon looked at me shocked.

"Is this because you hate us?"He asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah,Of course,its all your fault!"I shouted. For some reason,I felt a tug of pain when I yelled at him."S-Sorry,I don't know what happen.." I said looking away.

"Its fine...everyone deserves to let out emotions"He said grabbing my hand and taking me somewhere.

After walking a few blocks,I notice Dongwoon stopped and sat under a patted the spot next to him as I took a seat.

"What's wrong with me...here I am hanging out with each Beast member. Yet the only reason I am is because I lied about hating them! Gah! I'm such a stubborn loser!" I thought pulling my knees to my chest and buring my face. I jumped as I felt a hand on my back,but slowly relaxed.

"Mi Young...you should scream"Dongwoon said.

"Yah? Why the hell would I scream! I'll look like a crazy person!"I told him as Dongwoon stood up.

He coughed before letting out a loud wail. Everyone was staring at us and were whispering among one another.

"Is that young man crazy?"

"Y-Yah! Stop it! People are staring!"I told him hiding my face but Dongwoon grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Come on shout! Why should you care about what people think of you? When are you ever gonna meet them again?"He said grinning as I blushed. "If you don't do it I'll do something more drastic"He said very serious.

"F-Fine!"I said looking away and let out a soft whimper.

"Come on shout!"He said pulling my cheek.

I glared before shouting. "There! I'm Shouting! Are you happy?"I shouted.

My face was flush and red. I felt everyone stares as Dongwoon kept grinning.

"Do you feel better?"He asked and strangely I did.

"um..Actually yeah,I do."I told Dongwoon smiling abit."So um...you can let go Maknae"I said seeing Dongwoon holding my arm.

"O-Oh sorry" He said blushing as I smiled.

"Well our two hours are up. Its was alright hanging with you"I said crossing my arm as Dongwoon nodded.

"Um..lets do this again"He mutter as he saw hyunseung walking towards us.

What happen next made my mind blank as I touched my cheek and stared at the spot where Dongwoon was at.

"Mhm? Mi Young,are you alright? Your red"Hyunseung asked.

"What the hell happen? Did The Maknae just kissed my cheek? What's going on? Why is my heart beating fast? What happen to me liking Yoseob? What's going the heck on?"I thought blushing red.


	6. Chapter 6

Here I am,just sitting on a bench with Hyunseung giving me some water. What Dongwoon did was in my mind along with questions of why he did that.

"Maybe he did it so i can be a fan,yeah thats why"I told myself as Hyunseung stared at me weird.

Your alright now? You were in quite a shock before".

I nodded my head and turn to face the dancer,who was staring at me.

"Kinda shock Dongwoon would do that.,but maybe he had a reason"he said smiling as I nodded.

Hyunseung was quiet before standing up and walking. I thought he was leaving so I stood up but stop to see Hyunseung dancing. He was really good,it was as if he wasn't even trying.

A small crowd was forming watching him as he started dancing more. I was just amazed to see.

"Wanna try Mi Young?"Hyunseung asked,before I could even response Hyunseung pulled me towards him and started dancing with me. I was laughing at him.

"Yah! He's dancing like he was in the V.I.U Video!"I thought holding my stomach as Hyunseung manage to get others to dance with him.

"You know,for being a shy memeber,you seem to have bold moments"I told Hyunseng,who was walking me home.

"Well I still have to get over my shyness,getting there"He said smiling as I nodded.

"So you like dancing?"

Hyunseung nodded and looked at the sky,which was filled with stars.

"Dancing is something that gives me another way of talking or expressing myself."Hyunseung said smiling softly.

"So thats why you always try your hardest to perfect the dancing for the songs?"I said with real amazement.

"I want everyone to see all my hard work that I put in to it"He said and stopped."Here you go"

I looked and saw we were at my house. The lights were off,so my parents never came home.

"Are you homealone?" Hyunseung asked as I nodded.

"My parents are on a trip,well good night"I said opening my door and shutting in. Once inside I ran to my room and jumped on my bed.

"Yah! What a day"I mutter hugging my pillow as I thought back on today.

"Mhm,They seem different then what I thought".

I sat up abit and look at the poster of them. I use to see them as Idols,like anyone else while at the same time I would point out their flaws of why i _hate_ them. Now I don't know anymore. They're like everyone else, only difference was they were able to show the world what they could do.

"At least I dont have to see them again"I mutter as I started to fall asleep,only to be waking up by my phone.

To: Mi Young

From: Yoseob

Don't forget your spending all day with me tomorrow.

Nighty-Night :D

I stared at my phone in shock.

"...Craaaaaaappppp!" I shouted annoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Here I was sitting on the swings of an old playground that Yoseob wanted to meet at. It was already nine and he told me to be here at seven. Where the hell is he?

"Yah this is annoying! If's he nags at me about coming on time...He's not even here!"I said to myself and looked at my outfit that Yunwas gladly to get when she was on her date with Kikwang along with my favorite ankle boots. It was nice,but alittle much since I'm spending my day with a adorable jerk.

(.?main_page=product_info&cPath=7&products_id=459)

I kept glancing at my phone,to see if he texted or anything,but nothing.

"Yah! I'm leaving!"I shouted annoyed and stared walking away,only to get pulled back.

"Ne~ Mi Young..leaving so soon?" The voice said thats making my knees feel weak.

"Y-Yah! Let go of me Yoseob!" I said turning to face him and glared at his smirking face.

Yoseob looked at me and blinked."Mhm? Why are you so dressed up?"He asked as I blushed bright red.

"Y-Yun brought it! She's making me wear it!"I said looking away acting annoyed. "She wouldn't let me wear anything else"I mutter and glanced at Yoseob,who was gone.  
>"Where did you go?"<p>

I felt arms around me as Yoseob nuzzled my cheek.

"Awww~ You wanted me to look pretty for me~ How cute" He said smiling staring at me.

I blushed even brighter and pushed him off. "Yah! Your not gonna trick me!"I shouted as Yoseob looked shocked before smirking.

"Smart girl,well let's go then Stubborn Princess,your day await~"He said holding his hand out,which I just stared at.

"What are you doing?"I asked rising a brow while Yoseob rolled his eyes.

"You called me Devilish Prince right?" He said as I nodded. "Well I'm calling you Stubborn Princess,plus your dress isn't helping".

There was a silence as people were walking by.

"So you think I'm a princess?"I asked smirking abit as Yoseob cheek's were a soft pink.

"Yah! Come on! I have stuff plan!"Yoseob said as he was dragging me by the hand.

I stared at his back as I gave a small smile. " He thinks I look like a princess..maybe he's nice"I thought smiling and softly gripped his hand. "Yoseob Oppa..."

"Yah. Stop trying to break my hand".

"Then again...He's a jerk".

"What is this?"I shouted as Yoseob was grinning.

"This,Dear Mi Young is a karaoke club."Yoseob said as I was shaking my head.

"N-No! I don't sing."I said about to leave as Yoseob stopped me.

"Come on one song with me and you don't have to do anymore"Yoseob said frowning as I glared. "Please~" He asked using his aegiyo.

"Don't fall for it! Your have a strong will power!"I told myself as Yoseob smiled."F-Fine! Just stop!"I mutter.

"Good...you have weak will" He said smiling as I glared and grabbed his collar.

"Wanna repeat that gaki?"

"So what are we singing?"I asked wondering.

"If you want a Lover" He said and looked at me."You know the song right?"He asked as I nodded.

"But..um isn't that a love song?"I asked blushing abit.

"So? Doesn't mean I'm inlove with you Princess. Why would I be?" He said as I nodded and looked away.

I told him I had to use the bathroom and walked off."Yah..You didn't have to say it like that"I thought sadly.

_Yoseob Pov_

"Aish,That went to far" I thought scratching my head.

"Yah~ Hyung,where Mi Young?"

I turn to see Dongwoon,what was he doing here. I felt a small feeling of annoyance seeing him.

"What are you doing here Dongwoon?"I asked."Trying to steal Mi Young?"I thought as Dongwoon looked past me.

"Mi Young! Hey! How are you?"Dongwoon said walking past me to greet Mi Young,who was shocked to see him .

"Dongwoon,want are you doing here?"She asked as Dongwoon smiled.

"I wanted to hang out with you".

Jerk..You know this is Mi Young and I time. Why are you here

As the two were talking I was glaring at them while thinking of an idea to lost Dongwoon. That might work.

"Yah! Mi Young!" I said grabbing Mi Young's hand and running out the the building with Dongwoon calling after us.

Soon we reached the plyground I use to come to. While getting my breath Mi Young pulled away from me and glared.

"What the hell was that? Why did you run? What about Dongwoon?"She asked being aannoyed as I gritted my teeth.

"I didn't want Dongwoon to take you again!"I told her grabbing her arms and pulled her into me.

What happen next shocked not only me,but Mi Young. I don't know what took over me to do it...Why am I kissing her?

-_Mi Young Pov_-

"Wae... Am I dreaming...is The Yang Yoseob kissing me?" I thought as I pulled back and thought about what Yoseob said earlier.

"U-um.. Yoseob...Do you like me?" I asked.

When I asked that I felt abit mad,I don't know why. Maybe..Maybe I really don't like him as I thought...but I felt a small spark...What going on?

While I was in deep thought I didn't notice Yoseob's blushing face. He too seem confused about the whole ordeal.

"...Mi Young...Maybe.. I do like you?"

"N-No...You don't..Your justing lying!"


	8. Chapter 8

Its been three days since I hung out with Yoseob. I haven't left my room since. My parents would leave me enough money for food,which I make Yun get. I don't want to leave my room. Not after what happen. Yun's been coming over to bring food,schoolwork,and try and get me out of my room. She brings Kikwang along to help,but he's there to tell me what's going on with Beast. It seems Yoseob and Dongwoon aren't talking or doing anything with one another. This is my fault. I wish I never went to the concert. I wish I didn't have a stubborn character. I wish I never met Yoseob. I wish I never found out about Beast!

_-Three days ago-_

_I cover my mouth after I said that. _

_"Y-Yoseob,I didn't mean to say that"I mutter looking away as Yoseob shook his head. _

_"Its fine,you must had a reason right? I forgot..you hate me"He said softly as I looked at him while I bit my lip._

_"I don't hate you or Beast. Yoseob..I like you"I thought as Yoseob grabbed my chin and made me look at him._

_"Mi Young..Your wrong though..I'm not lying"He said softly,aish why must his voice be so mesmerizing._

_I looked over Yoseob face. I never seen his face so up close before,even when I bumped into him that day. It look..very adorble yet handsome. I looked from his eyes,which were staring hard at me,to every other feature. Needless to say,I can see why every fan and I like other then his beautiful voice._

_"Y-Yoseob...What are you trying to say?"I asked blushing very hard. I notice his other arm was holding me by the waist as he ave a small smile. "Y-Yah! S-Skinship from Yoseob? Heck yeah!"I thought._

_"I wasn't lying. I really do think I like you. You look cute,yet seem to hold yourself up, and it seems the guys had something nice to say,Doojoon say your a good listener,Kikwang thinks your nice for letting him hang out with Yun,Junhyung likes how you think differently and give good advice,Dongwoon thinks your nice,Hyungseung talks about your dancing and ability to laugh. Those things are what are good for a girl to have. Also with me..I see that even If I'm harsh,you won't back down,you'll fight back or just smile though. Which makes it hard to believe you hate us,or me. MiYoung..I like you"He said kissing me softly._

_My mind went blank. Did I just get a heartfelt confession and a kiss by The Yang Yoseob? If I'm dreaming...please don't wake me up! But what he said...I-I gotta tell him everything._

_As we pulled away I smiled at Yoseob who was smiling and blushing._

_"Y-Yoseob..I have something to tell you..I like you too and I really don't h-" I stopped as there was flashes aroung us and people surrounding us._

_"There she is! The girl who leading Beast on! How low can she get" A voice said._

_I looked to see some of the older girls,the queenka's of the school with some reporters._

_"Mi Young what's this?"Yoseob whisper as I was shaking. "W-Wha'ts going on?"I thought_

_"Ne! Yoseob oppa! This girl is using you and Beast! She just wants to get personal info so she can start her little blog" They said showing a anti-Beast blog,with a photo of me as the owner. It showed pictures of times I was hanging with Beast and the kiss that Dongwoon did."It seems she wanted to start thing between the members!"_

_As the reports were trying to speak to Yoseob I was shaking hard. "W-Why? Why are you doing this?" I asked the girls as they gave me a sneer._

_"Cause we're showing what a fake you are. Ruining our oppa's image,just for your own disgusting fun. We know you hate Beast,you always diss them at school or where ever your friends talks about them. So we're just doing what's right"The leader said laughing._

_I turn to Yoseob,who was staring at me,shocked and hurt._

_"This was what you were planning? To get close to us,so you could do..this? How could you?"He said walking away,but I grabbed his arm._

_"No Yoseob! This isn't it! I really do like you! I would never do anything like this! I'm not like this!"I said feeling tears falling. Why won't you believe me?_

_Yoseob pulled his arm away and walked off,but turn. Everyone was quiet since they could feel the tension._

_"Kim Mi Young. You are a lying,two-face,and low life girl I ever met. Don't ever speak to me again. As of today...none of this every happen and everything I did...was nothing"He said so coldly as I fell on my knees shocked._

_"Yoseob..No! Why won't you believe me! I'm not like that! Please..come back"I shouted as everyone started to leave. I was left crying in the evening as someone walked up._

_"Aish..this is what I didn't want to happen" A voice said. I looked up to see Dongwoon looking sorry._

_I wiped my eyes as he helpped me up. "W-What do you mean Dongwoon?" I asked softly._

_"Well yesterday Yun was over and looked worried. She and Kikwang explain how some girls from the school was going to get you,for hanging it us. So they been following you all yesterday and today. I didn't know but I notice I shouldn't have kissed your cheek,becayse it would get misunderstood. I did that cause your like a cute little sister. I knew where you and Yoseob were going to be so I went to warn you two,but Yoseob thought I was going to steal you,to want he thinks is again,before I could tell you two. I didn't think Hyung would do this.I'm going to have a talk with Hyung and get the others"He said as I shook my head._

_"No..Theres no can be done. Yoseob seems to hardhead to believe it."I whisper feeling my heart breaking._

_-end-_

I was staring at my draft box. It was fill with one message.

To: Yoseob

From: Mi Young

I'm sorry,please forgive a stubborn girl.

I should have never thought that a stubborn girl like me could like you.

I'm soryy

I closed my phone and looked around the phone.

"I wish I didn't have a stubborn side,then none of this would happen" I whisper softly as Yun broke down my door.

"They're leaving!" She said panting

"What?" I asked rising a brow.

"Beast! They're leaving for their japan tour again!"She said as I froze.

"So?".

"So? This is your chance! Yoseob wants to talk to you! Mi Young come on" Yun said trying to pull me.

He wants to see me? No..This is just another trick. Yoseob wants nothing to do with me.

"I won't go"I said frowning


	9. Chapter 9

I ingored the look Yun was giving me as I pulled the covers over me and faced my wall.

"Your not going to try?"She said shocked."Mi Young..this isn't you"She whispers."You wouldn't give up! You wouldn't let something like this walk away! Why are you-". Yun stopped as I was facing her crying.

"Do you think I wanted to do this! Yun,face it! The ending that Yoseob and I could have like you and Kikwang,will never happen! He told me to my face to never talk to him,much less see him! Its all his fault! Yun..please just leave me alone.."I told her as Yun was quiet.

She walked to the door and stopped."You know Mi Young, if this is just you being stubborn..its stupid. Face it. Your the one to blame. Your pushing yourself away from were the one who _**hated**_ him. Don't blame anyone but yourself."Yun told me. As she left she said one more thing."Mi Young..this is your chance..the either step forward and get him back..or step backwards and aloud yourself to lose something thats dear to you".

I sat there frowning before throwing my pillow at the door.

"AHHH! Why does life have to be so annoying!"I shouted in frustration as I threw things around my room,before calling Junhyung.

"What should I do?" I asked after telling him what happen.

"Well..how do you truly feel about Yoseob?"He asked as i was in deep thought.

"I-I thought he was just some cute idol...but now..I-I don't know..Junhyung..I'm so confuse"I said softly as I heard Junhyung sigh.

"Well maybe you should do what Yun said. Even if Yoseob said those things,he might have been confused. I mean they come out of no where and boom! this happen"He said as I was quiet."Ne Mi Young,you should tell Yoseob..who knows. Knowing that idiot he's beating himself up..and I know where he's at"Junhyung said as I turned red.

I thanked Junhyung and changed. My outfit was the same as the time I went to the concert. As I was leaving my house I stopped and took a breath.

"I don't care. If this is the step forward or even the step backwards. I won't stop till Yoseob knows everything..from me"I said to myself smiling. "Because thats who I am. Kim Mi Young,the stubborn girl".

-somewhere else-

"You better head down there"Junhyung said hunging up the phone smirking as the call was on speaking.

"Yah! Thanks Hyung!" Yoseob said running out the door.

"Those two are made for each other"Junhyung said as Doojoon rose a brow.

"How so?"

"Pabo forgot to take his hat and sunglasses"Junhyung said sighing.


	10. Chapter 10

I was leaning against wall of the concert hall,where I saw Beast live. I was trying to catch my breath as I looked around,the doors where lock.

"Aish...Junhyung sent me the text that the gaki would be here,but all the doors are lock. So how did he get in?"I asked myself looking around as I walked to the back,noticing of the windows open. "Did he open the window or broke it"I mutter piling some boxes up so I could see.

Inside the concert hall was very dark,till I notice some dim lights at the stage. There was a figure sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Eh...what is he doing?"I thought leaning back,causing me to fall back and hit the ground."Yah!"

-_Yoseob Pov_-

I was sitting on the stage where we had our concert and signing a few days ago. I was thinking back on how I bump into Mi Young.

_-FlashBack-_

_I was walking around the hall while the others were doing the signing._

_"Aishh I'm so hungry! Hyung was lying! He told me I was able to eat before the signing. Now look..I'm looking around for a snack!"I said sighing. While looking around I notice one of our fans walking my way,which caused me to panic and grab random item to hold up against my face,acting like I was interested in the item,which was a random box. "Please box protect me!"I thought as the fan bumped into me,causing us to fall. _

_After the fan apologized,I noticed it was a cute girl staring at me shocked._

_"Y-Yoseob?" She said,yah~ such a cute voice._

_I made a scared face,not wanting to be seen._

_"Yah! Quiet! I don't want to get caught!"I told her,noticing the amazing on her face. I must have scared her. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt a fan?"I asked her flashing my cute smile,what happen next shocked me in my head._

_The girl seem to remember where she's at and glared at me. Why on earth is she glaring at me!_

_" Yah? A fan? I'm not a fan. Infact,I hate you and Beast" She said frowning at my shocked face._

_"Omo? She hates us? Why? Wait..when she first saw me..she was amazed,and now her fingers are twiching. She's lying! So she really likes us...I have an idea~" I thought smirking in my head._

_"You..hate us? I said slowly as I watched her. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the others._

_I kept my held on her as I was talking to the others. It seems the girl was more worried about the others to hear us._

_"Yah~ This girl hates us. Let's get her to like us!"I said smiling as Junhyung and Doojoon were staring at me like idiot._

_"Why?" Junhyung said as I gave a wink. I would explain everything before we take the girl backstage._

_I grabbed the mic from Dongwoon and asked if the crowd knew the girl. It seens they do. _

_Dongwoon took the mic from me to saw thank you. When I got the mic back and slightly pouted at him_

_"So Mi Young..you __hate__ us?" I asked her as all the fans were glaring at her. This has to make her admit she's lying!_

_"Y-Yeah! What are you gonna do about it Gaki? Force me to like you annoying pabo's?" She said smirking._

_...Or maybe not. I'll admit..she has guts._

_I gave her a devilish smirk and looked at her.._

_"Simple. I'll make you fall for us,and make you fall for me~"._

_I must have over done it because she was speechless._

_"Wae?"_

_"You heard of right now ,Beast is going to make you into a B2uty" I told her with the others nodding. _

_As Mi Young was walking to her friend before we took them to the dress room._

_-end of flashback-_

I jumped when I heard a voice. I walked over to the window to see Mi Young rubbing her back.

"Yah! Use the back door" I told her .

Once Mi Young was in the hall,it was quiet. I let out a sigh and spoke.

"Mianhe" We both said at the same time.

"Yoseob-"

"Mi Young-"

I chuckled as Mi Young pouted.

"Ne! Quit laughing gaki!"Mi young said grabbing my shirt and pulled me into her.

My eyes widen as I felt her lips on mine.

-Mi Young Pov-

I don't know what took over me,but I felt like this was a way to show Yoseob how I feel. As I pulled away from Yoseob,I looked into his eyes and gave a shy smile.

"Mianhe Yoseob. For everything. To be honest,I-I really do like Beast and you. I was denying everything, I don't know why I kept denying it,I probably won't ever know. Yoseob.. I-I like-mhm!" I stopped speaking as Yoseob pulled me into a sweet kiss.

"No...Mi Young Mianhe. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I knew everything. I guess I got jealous and mad. I wasn't thinking"He said hugging me.

"Tch darn straight you were!"I thought hugging him.

"At that time,I didn't know what to do. All those people were barraging us we questions and everything,I couldn't think" Yoseob said and held my face.

I stared at him blushing as he was speaking.

"Mi Young. Mianhe. I like you." He whispered kissing me in a way that was making me mindless.

After a few minutes we pulled away,to breath. I was in a daze from the kiss,which was causing me to smile at Yoseob,who was just grinning.

"I-I have to be the freaking luckiest girl in the world" I thought knowing I've been kissed by Yoseob four times.

As I was lost in my thoughts,and still feeling the tingling of Yoseob's kiss, I didn't notice Yoseob messing with his phone.

"Yah. Mi Young...We never got to sing together on our date" He said grinning as the song " What I want to do when I have A lover" by ft Rain was playing.

"You didn't plan for us to sing this on that day did you?" I asked him as Yoseob gave me his cute face.

" Maybe~"

As we were singing,more like me trying my best to sing while Yoseob was being flawless, I keep glancing at Yoseob when he was singing. Everytime I see him singing,I can see him putting his emotion and feelings into it,and right now Yoseob was singing as if he really wanted a lover. I don't know why,but see him sing like this,and for me,it makes it more..wonderful. Cause he's singing to me as I'm singing to him.

At first I only loved him cause he was cute and had a heavenly voice,but the more I hung out with him that day...I now know that love was just idol love. This feeling..I'm getting now...it was different...I don't know how to describe,but it was making my heart just flutter.

I didn't notice the song ended and Yoseob was holding me from behind. I shivered as he was whispering in my ear.

"_**Cham akkigo Itjyeo geu, sarameul akkyeoyo~**_" He whispered before softly singing to "Ordinary People",which was playing now.

I turned to face him,while pulling my arms around his neck,swaying to him singing.

"Yoseob...what know? Are we...together or..?" I asked him softly to have him chuckling." Oi gaki..this is not a laughing matter" I mutter glaring as my stubborn side reappear.

"So cute Mi Young" He said giving a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Yoseob..what is it?"I asked blushing.

He smiled and press his forehead to mind as the song was slowly ending.

"Where do we go from here,only we know Mi Young. We're ordinary people,let's take it slow,but I promise you..we'll be together"He whisper as I gave him and smile.

"So mushy Gaki...and don't use the song lyrics as a refence" I told him smirking as Yoseob pouted.

"So mean".

"Oh shush and just kiss me"

"Maybee we should take it slow Mi Young~"

"Gaki! Stop teasing and using that as a refence!"

"Never! And stop calling me that!"

"Gaki!"

"Ne~ Call me oppa!"

"Yoseob!"

As the song ended,we knew that it wasn't the end. We stayed at the concert hall the whole night till it was moring,where Beast and Yun found us cuddling together,sleeping.

I,Kim Mi Young, will proudly admit that I'm a stubborn B2uty,but mostly I'm inlove Yang Yoseob.

I don't know whats going to happen. With his busy as an Idol, we may not last,but we could.

Like Yoseob told me.

"Where do we go from here,only we know".

I will take these words to heart and support him,no matter what happens.

I still can't believe a stubborn girl like me,could even fall for some one like him. I guess thats life. It has its ups and downs,if you look past the downs,you'll find your ..is the upside of my life.

And to think all this happen cause Yun dragged me to that concert.


	11. Chapter 11

_-Three years later-_

_Its been three years since Yoseob and I been together. I just turned eighteen a week ago and once I turned eighteen both Yun and Yoseob made me move out of my parents house and into an apartment,whom I share with Yoseob. We were still in the progress of moving in,with some of my things at my house and Yoseob's things from the dorm._

_I'm amazed that my parents and Beast's manager agreed to this. I remember how Yoseob was trying his best to impress my parents. He won over my mom very fast,but thats because my mom knew he was a good guy to date,she's one of those mom powers. My dad on the other hand...it took Yoseob awhile to win him over,but now my dad treats him as if Yoseob was part of the family._

_With the Manager on the other hand...it took awhile for him to approve both Yun and I,mostly me after the whole ordeal with the tabloids,but none the less its good now._

_As I was unpacking some of the things,I stumbled upon an old photos of Yoseob. He look adorable in his old school uniform in one,then their was another that made me laugh. It was him in some type of costume._

_"Yah~ Mi Young,what are you laughing about?" Yoseob said hugging me from behind. I jumped from surprise of his voice._

_"Y-Yoseob! What are you doing here? I thought your on tour?"I asked him as I smiled as Yoseob was nuzzling my cheek and kissed my neck. I let out a squealed as I bopped him on the head. "No! Bad Yoseob!" I scold him,as he pouted._

_"Neee~ Mi Young! I haven't seen you in forever! Can't we?"Yoseob asked giving me his adorable face as I rolled my eyes._

_"Its only been four weeks...Oh! Speaking of which. I take it Kikwang and Yun came out to your fans?"I said smiling as Yoseob mutterd something about me changing topics._

_It soon became late as both Yoseob and I were sitting on the sofa watching tv. I was in deep thought as I didn't notice Yoseob scooting next to me before he hugged me._

_"Yah! Mi Young! Did you watch one of my performances? "He asked as I shooked my head. Yoseob frown and turned off the tv._

_I looked at him confused as Yoseob crossed his arms and stood infront of me. "Was there something you did?" I asked as he nodded."What?"I asked confused as Yoseob sighed._

_"Since Kikwang and Yun told everyone of their relationship,I did too,I even sung a song just for you"Yoseob said as I felt shocked._

_"W-What? You did?"I said shocked as Yoseob nodded._

_"Yeah, Why didn't you see it?"Yoseob asked pouting as I gave him a sheepish smile._

_"A-Ah..well um I was busy" I told him smiling and headed to the kitchen. "I was making a cake,but I sorta..ruin the first one and I couldn't make another..so I went to the cafe and brought one."I told him revealing a cake. _

_"A cake? For what?"Yoseob asked as I stared at him._

_"Really?"_

_"...Yeah?"_

_"Gaki"_

_"Ne! Mi Young! Its Oppa!"_

_There was a quick silence as Yoseob asked again._

_I sighed. "Yoseob,its to celebrate our three-year anniversary ...pabo gaki" I mutter as Yoseob grinned._

_"I know! I was kidding! Ne Saranghae Mi Young!" Yoseob said picking me up._

_"Um...Yoseob...Where are you taking me?" I asked As Yoseob was taking me to our room._

_"...To celebrate~" Yoseob said giving me a devilish grin. _

_"Eh? Yoseob! I told you not now!"_

_"To late to say no!"_

_"Yoseob!"_

_"Mi Young why are you refusing!" He mutters as He shut the door._

_"N-Ne! Yoseob! Down boy! I shouted as six people enter our apartment._

_"Yah! Hyung! Mi Young!" Dongwoon called out as Yun giggled._

_"I think Yoseob and Mi Young are busy"._

_Yoseob open the bedroom door and gave a cute smile. "Ne...Come back in...an hour...or two...or three" He said smiling and closed the door,locking it._

_The rest of Beast and Yun stood there shocked. "Uhhh...Let's go?"_

_"G-Gaki!" I said as the others ran out. _

_"Ewww! No more!" They shouted._

_"Haha,Told you they leave~" Yoseob whispered as I smiled._

_"Tch,whatever" I mutter as Yoseob grin._

_"Now for the main event Mi Young~"_

_"W-Wae?"_


End file.
